


Obtener la redención

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha cometido un grave pecado. Castiel le dará su perdón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obtener la redención

Dean iba mucho a la iglesia, desde que su padre había decidido que ambos hermanos estudiasen en el seminario. Por las tardes acudía a cuidar el jardín y a charlar con el párroco, un hombre de unos cuarenta años al que llamaban Castiel. Era agradable, energético, y siempre con algún tema interesante de conversación, justo lo que necesitaba Dean para evadirse de las tediosas clases. La gente solía coger confianza con el padre Castiel de forma rápida, y así lo hizo también Dean.

Una tarde de otoño, nublada y cubierta de llovizna fría, el Winchester mayor buscó al padre Castiel dentro de la iglesia, encontrándolo al lado del altar. Sabía que era la única persona a la que podría contárselo nunca, además de que creía ser la adecuada.

“Padre...”

“Sabes que puedes llamarme Castiel.”

Dean tragó sonoramente. Prefirió seguir con las formalidades.

“Padre, vengo a confesarme. He cometido... Un pecado... muy grave.” Castiel frunció el ceño. Aquel no era la clase de chicos que pareciesen cometer grandes pecados. Sí, era rebelde a veces, pero nada imperdonable, nada como para sonar tan arrepentido.

“Está bien. Cuéntame de qué se trata.”

Dean inspiró hondo. “Se trata de mi hermano. Él... Yo... Yo lo deseo, padre.”

Castiel alzó las cejas y se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Sin embargo... no estaba sorprendido. Siempre había visto a los hermanos juntos, y siempre que lo había hecho, pudo percibir que el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte, demasiado obsesivo, exageradamente dependiente... ¿Y no lo enviadiaba él a veces? ¿No había deseado él también ser tan _cercano_ a Dean?

“¿Hasta qué punto le deseas?”

«De manera sexual. De manera romántica.» Pensaba el chico.

“He... querido acostarme con él. Sé que está mal, sé que es... De enfermos, no debería, sé que está muy,  _muy_ mal querer así a tu hermano, pero nunca le he tocado, lo juro, padre — ”

“Tranquilo, Dean. Inspira hondo. Te noto muy nervioso.”

“Lo estoy.”

“Hay una manera con la que podrás obtener la redención.”

“Por favor, padre.”

“Podrás olvidarte de tu hermano. De todos esos deseos pecaminosos que tienes hacia él. No volverás a pensar en Sam de manera impura.” El padre Castiel le puso ambas manos en los hombros. Hablaba sereno a la vez que ejercía presión en ellos. “Puedo hacer que lo olvides...”

“Castiel — ”

“...y el perdón está aquí. De rodillas.”

Entonces se desabrochó el cinturón, se deshizo de la castidad y el celibato.

Si aquella era la redención que necesitaba, si con ello cesarían los impulsos incestuosos hacia su hermano... así lo haría. Tomaría aquel camino.


End file.
